


Running on Bravado

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Future Fic, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Joe/Nicky/Nile Team Bonding!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Running on Bravado

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Helicopter" by Bloc Party.

They get lonely, the rest of them do, and Joe believes in not repeating the same mistakes.

Where Joe is on his back Nicky lies by his side, shoved in close, his head on Joe's bicep, Joe's hand around his shoulder, clutching him tightly to kiss his mouth. The smell of him alone gets him half-hard on a bad day, and leisurely making out for mere minutes is enough to have him leaking. It's instinctive at this point, Nicky's tongue in his mouth licking behind his teeth, drawing Joe's tongue inside his own mouth to suck on it gently, his cock filling out against his stomach. And it works out towards their end goal.

Nile is astride him in a loose tee and nothing else, rocking her cunt across his dick, fucking her clint againt the root of his cock on every thrust foward, palms pushing at Joe's chest. Before, right after they cleaned up after dinner, she asked shyly, shooting looks towards Nicky. She understands Joe can't get hard enough or keep it up for long otherwise, doesn't mind Nicky's presence, might even make her hotter to watch them trading kisses, another comforting presence in the room.

And Joe wants to give of himself where he can. Wants to share this. He watches her make herself come, thighs shaking and back arching, dismounting to lie by his other side afterwards. Nicky's warm palm reaches for him, his tongue still in Joe's mouth. A dry press of Nile's lips to his shoulder is equally comforting, but it's Nicky's clever fingers which get him off every single time, thoughts of him, memories of them, his most casual touch. His wrist twisting until Joe comes up his stomach in streaks.

They lie peacefully after, sated, and Nile snuggles close to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the team feels, man. Kudos/comments appreciated. <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
